So In Love With Two
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Trish is torn between Chris and Jeff. Which one will she choose? R&R plz ciao.


A/N: Jeff and Trish songfic again. She's torn between two  
  
men. Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy. Which one will she   
  
choose?  
  
~  
  
*My number one: There could never be no one like you  
  
How come I feel this way again  
  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
  
I'm so in love with two  
  
I don't want to push it  
  
I don't want to fight  
  
But this feeling keeps me up all night*  
  
Trish Stratus was sitting in a pink wooden chair in front of her  
  
vanity mirror. She looked at her hot pink alarm clock. It said  
  
1:32. She was too guilty to sleep. She was guilty because  
  
she had played with someone's heart. In fact, she had  
  
played with two hearts. One of them belonged to her   
  
boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. The other belonged to Chris Jericho.  
  
She had fallen in like with him accidently...  
  
*If I only could decide  
  
But I can't make up my mind  
  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
  
You tell me it's not right  
  
And it tears me up inside  
  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two*  
  
Her thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of a  
  
car engine running. Then she heard the doorbell not long   
  
after that.  
  
She sped down her stairs and almost  
  
tripped. She stood in front of the door nervously. Which one  
  
of them was it. She looked through the glass of one of the  
  
side windows. *Thank God. Just Aimes.* she thought silently.  
  
Amy was holding a brown grocery bag full of chips and two  
  
liter bottles of soda. She saw Funyuns in the bag. Her fave...  
  
*Hey, hey, hey  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
I choose the both of you*  
  
Trish and Amy were sitting on the couch pigging out. They  
  
were, for some reason, watching Sponge Bob Square Pants.  
  
Trish choked on Funyuns every time she laughed. Amy   
  
clicked a button on the remote control and the T.V. flipped  
  
off.   
  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Trish choked.  
  
"Trish, I didn't come here to watch T.V."...  
  
*My number one: You give me everything I need  
  
But some thinks to I'm better with  
  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
  
I'm so in love with two  
  
I don't want to push it  
  
I don't want to fight  
  
But this feeling keeps me up all night*  
  
"What do you wanna do then." Trish asked.  
  
"Talk." Amy said.  
  
" 'bout what?" Trish replied.  
  
"Chris and Jeff. And how your playing them for  
  
fools. Their human beings. They have feelings." Amy said.  
  
"Your right. I'm just going to choose." Trish said...  
  
*If I only could decide  
  
But I can't make up my mind  
  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
  
You tell me it's not right  
  
And it tears me up inside  
  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two*  
  
Amy looked confusedly at her.  
  
"Who are you going to choose?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just wish it were someone else in  
  
this situation! Why is it me?"...  
  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two  
  
"That's not how the world works Trishy. You have to figure this  
  
out on your own. I'm gonna go over to Matt's. Call me if  
  
you need me." she said. Then with a swish of her flaming  
  
red hair she swept out the door. Trish nodded even though  
  
Amy was already gone. What was she going to do?  
  
*Hey, hey, hey  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
I choose the both of you*  
  
The thought had crossed her mind to choose both of them.  
  
But, she really didn't want to hurt Jeff. Chris had bet Jay he  
  
could sleep with her for a canadian dollar. He made her feel  
  
insecure. Like that's all she was worth...  
  
*Don't want to fight another night  
  
Just want to make it right  
  
C'mon  
  
Ooh, my number one, my number two  
  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
  
My number one, my number two  
  
Somebody tell me  
  
I'm so in love with two*  
  
Then again, Jeff did leave her when she needed him the most.  
  
She was so confused. But when she thought about it again,  
  
Jeff made her feel so happy. He was there for her when  
  
her brother was in the hospital. He was there for her when  
  
her dad lost his job. Chris on the other hand...  
  
*If I only could decide  
  
But I can't make up my mind  
  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
  
You tell me it's not right  
  
And it tears me up inside  
  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two*  
  
Chris was only there for her when it was convenient for him.  
  
Her mind was made up. She didn't want to hurt Chris, but  
  
then again, he hurt her. And she figured it wouldn't even  
  
hurt him. She called Amy...  
  
*If I only could decide  
  
But I can't make up my mind  
  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
  
You tell me it's not right  
  
And it tears me up inside  
  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two*  
  
Amy was over there in a flash.  
  
"What is it?" she asked worried.  
  
"I've made up my mind. I've chosen the guy I  
  
want." Trish replied.  
  
"Now you've gone over this right? Not just picked  
  
one out of a hat. Right?"Amy said.  
  
"Amy! I picked them out of a basket not a hat."  
  
Trish replied. Amy looked shocked.  
  
"I was kidding! Okay, so after serious and major  
  
consideration and checking back and memory searching,  
  
I've made a decision."...  
  
"Who is it?" Amy asked impatiently.  
  
"Jeff." Trish replied...  
  
'Cause Im so in love with two.  
  
Not Anymore!  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Another chapter on the way.  
  
In the next chapter, Jeff decides if he wants Trish back or  
  
not. R&R Ciao! 


End file.
